Unforgettable
by dracoluveralways
Summary: Ginny's starting her new job as a teacher at Hogwarts. She finds someone there who has changed so much. Find out who it is and if she'll fall in love with him. R&R!


Unforgettable  
Chapter 1  
A New Job

"I didn't really like that one, it sounded kinda stalkerish."

"Yeah, I agree," Hermione stated.

Hermione Granger, with the help of Virginia Weasley, was trying to pick out a wedding song. 'I'm getting married in a week and I don't have a song picked out yet,' Hermione thought.

"What about this one Ginny?"

"'Rest of Your Life'? I don't know, play it."

_What are you doing the rest of your life?  
North and south and east and west of your life?  
I have only one request of your life  
That you spend it all with me.  
All the seasons and the times of your days.  
All the nickels and the dimes of your days.  
Let the reasons and the rhymes of your days.  
All begin and end with me.  
I want to see your face,  
In every kind of light,  
In fields of gold and  
Forests of the night;  
And when you stand before  
The candles on a cake.  
Oh let me be the one to hear  
The silent wish you make.  
Those tomorrows waiting deep in your eyes  
In the world of love you keep in your eyes,  
I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes,  
It may take a kiss or two..  
Through all of my life..  
Summer, winter, spring and fall of my life,  
All I ever will recall of my life  
Is all of my life with you._

"Hmm…it's pretty and I think you should definitely play it, but I don't think it should be your wedding song," she replied, after thoughtfully listening to the song.

"Okay, how about 'Unforgettable' or 'Come Away with Me'?"

"Well, 'Unforgettable' sounds too old and 'Come Away with Me' sound too, umm…cute." Ginny said. "But again, you should still play them."

Hermione checked off the songs on her list. "Now that only leaves 'You Raise Me Up', my all-time favorite song."

"Oh my God, I love that song!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You raise me up so I can stand on mountains," they both sang.

"It's the perfect one. Ron! Ron! We found one!" Hermione yelled as she ran down the hall to her awaiting fiancé.

'I can't wait until I find someone to share special times like this with. I mean, sure, I have my friends and family, but there's just that empty space in my heart. I can hardly wait until the right person comes along' Ginny thought. She was 22 and she wasn't even dating anyone. She believed in fate and she thoroughly believed that the person she would spend the rest of her life with would be the most wonderfully amazing person she has ever and would ever know. She just hoped that she would find him soon.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione's voice shattered her thoughts.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about my future and wishing I had something like what you and Ron have. I mean, you are only a year older that me and you're getting married."

"Aw, Ginny, come here. Everyone finds their special someone at different times. I mean, I've known Ron since we were 11 years old, that's, oh my God, that's about 12 years. You'll find him soon, he's out there, all you gotta do is look. Take a chance on everyone who takes a chance on you. Look, you're starting a new job tomorrow, you never know who works there," Hermione said comfortingly.

"Yeah, thanks Mya. Hogwarts has many teachers. We'll see." Ginny replied convincingly as she turned toward the door.

"Hey Gin."

"Yeah?"

'I love you, don't forget that."

"I love you, too," she said as she quickly gave her a tight hug. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Yeah, good luck tomorrow. And find a date for the wedding. Just kidding," she chuckled.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

> > > > > > > > > > >

"Mmm…Mum this is really good! I can't believe this is the last time I'll live in this house and eat your apple pie at this table. I'm gonna miss this so much. Hogwarts won't compare to this."

"Aw, sweetie. I'm sure Hogwarts won't be as bad as you think it will be."

"No, I love Hogwarts! It's just whenever I go back there, I remember how mean I was to the people there. Then when I try to make up to them, they're nasty, so I get defensive and I'm nasty back. Now they think I haven't changed at all. It's all those bad habits Father got me into. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I'm kinda glad he was destroyed by Voldemort. I know he was a good guy and all, but after he joined Voldemort, he became a horrible man. You deserved so much better, Mum."

"Thanks, hun, but I did love him and if I hadn't, you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, well you should get to bed. You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Yeah, 'night"

"Good night Draco."

* * *

Do you like my new story so far? Review, please. Review, review, review…please. (gets down on knees and begs). PLEASE! Oh, and sorry for the very confusing first edition of this chapter, i hope this edited version cleared things up for you. Sorry about that :) 


End file.
